


Like A Virgin

by thorkified



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Claiming, Crossdressing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Halloween Costumes, Lingerie, M/M, Marking, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Universe Alteration, Virgin!Sam, kind of at least, post s12, praising, slight change of canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11752662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: As if Sam doesn't hate Halloween enough already, this year is about to top it all. There's a dragon on the loose, kidnapping girls from a campus nearby, and he lost a bet with Dean and has to dress up as a princess for a party. Mildly spoken: Sam absolutely despises this day. Things only get worse when the dragon shows up, targeting Sam out of everyone around. Luckily, Lucifer is determined to rescue Sam out of the beast's claws and things take a very surprising and pleasant turn for the hunter.





	Like A Virgin

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing. I had a fucking blast with this.

“I can’t believe it,” Sam huffed and pulled on the sleeve of his costume. “I freaking hate Halloween…”

Not enough that he had allowed to convince Dean to go to an actual Halloween party - not for fun, but to keep an eye on a few possible victims of a dragon - but he even managed to lose a bet against his brother and was now forced to dress up like this. This would be the worst day of his life, no way around it.

“You actually look very good in this,” Lucifer commented from his bed, causing Sam to spin around and glare daggers through him.

“I look ridiculous! Look at this!” Sam protested and clenched his hands to fists. “I’m wearing a fucking  _ dress _ !”

“You will definitely be the prettiest princess tonight.” Lucifer found this highly amusing it seemed, but Sam had none of it. He grabbed the first thing he got his hands on - a hair brush he just used a few minutes before - and threw it at the angel.

Luckily, or not, depending on the point of view, Lucifer evaded his attack and slid off the bed quickly. He grabbed a very angry Sam by the shoulders, pressed a kiss on his cheek and declared that he would get dressed too, before slipping out of the room. Sam huffed again, not without a slight smirk on his face and turned back to face himself in the mirror.

Sam didn’t think he looked bad, not at all, but cross dressing, really? That’s something he never did before and Lucifer’s reaction genuinely surprised him. Somehow, it was rather encouraging though, and Sam was in a slightly more positive mood when he rearranged his neckline. There was still a lot to do though, because the costume Sam had gotten - the only one actually in his size - came with lots of accessories and he planned to go full out. So, he took his time to put on the headpiece, some kind of veil, and the jewelry coming with it - a golden choker-like necklace, a circlet and earrings. He also put on the additional things, covering literally half his hands with gold.

When he was finally done, Sam was pleasantly surprised by the result. The long and heavy burgundy dress actually suited him better than he expected and the gold jewelry looked as if it was made for him. He still fiddled and picked on the puffy sleeves and the neckline, but overall he thought it could be much worse. Of course Sam would rather have dressed up as nothing at all - or at least as something a bit more manly - but a bet was a bet and he wasn’t going to chicken out on this now.

\---

Dean and Lucifer were already waiting in the kitchen when Sam finally made it out of his room. Sam tried to look as confident as possible when he stepped into the living room, his presence immediately silencing his brother, who was in the middle of a sentence.

“Not another word,” Sam warned Dean when he opened his mouth again and gave him the most deadly glare he was capable of. He had teased him for the whole last week already and Sam would probably kill him if he continued now. Instead of paying attention to his brother, he got himself one last coffee and leaned against the table. “So, ready to leave?”

“We have just been waiting for you,” Lucifer chuckled and now, finally, Sam looked at him. The blond was all dressed up himself now, wearing an elegant black and gold costume that put a smirk on Sam’s face. A prince, of course. He had to be a prince.

“Well, I’m ready,” Sam shrugged and crossed his arms. “I don’t want to stay in this thing longer than I have to.”

“You shouldn’t accept bets you’re gonna lose then,” Dean grinned and nudged Sam’s shoulder. “Looking pretty, Sammy. Or do you prefer Samantha now?”

“Next time I’ll make you dress up like a hooker, jerk.”

“I’d love to see you try, bitch.”

Sam and Dean glared at each other for a moment, before Dean shrugged and turned around to get the car keys from the table so they could leave. The campus they were heading to wasn’t far away and luckily the attacks - or better, the kidnappings - had all happened there so far, so they would hopefully manage to end this case tonight. After that, Sam would never wear a costume again, ever.

Ten minutes later, Dean parked the Impala in front of a big building. They got out to check the area quickly, but everyone was already inside and enjoying themselves. Sam sighed when they walked in to observe more closely. It would be a long night and he really hoped they would manage to settle this once and for all.

The party was loud and boozy, but it wasn’t as bad as Sam had expected it. Dean was gone most of the time to snoop around, but Lucifer stayed close to Sam most of the time. They talked quite a bit, laughing over some ridiculous costumes they spotted and drinking too much beer, but Sam really started enjoying himself. He almost forgot that he was dressed up as a princess and should feel embarrassed - Lucifer somehow took this feeling away and made this night much better.

Around midnight, Sam started to get a bit worried though. Nothing had happened so far and there were a lot of people coming and going. If anything would have happened they would have noticed by now. So, eventually, Sam decided to go back outside to see if he could find any clues. Lucifer promised to follow in a minute, because according to him ‘the beer needed to be recycled’. Sam laughed at that and stepped outside. The night was cozy, warm with a soft breeze blowing Sam’s skirt around and for a moment he actually smiled at the black sky contently - his eyes closed and just breathing in the fresh autumn air.

Not even a minute after stepping outside, Sam suddenly felt a sharp, pulling pressure around his hips that made him yelp out in surprise and pain. The ground beneath his feet vanished and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. When he finally did and grabbed the scale-covered tail that war wrapped around his waist and began screaming as loud as he could - he didn’t think he would be able to get free, but he had to alarm Dean or Lucifer somehow. Out of all people on this damn campus, this cursed dragon had chosen him to kidnap, wonderful!

“Lucifer!” Sam yelled desperately as the creature began carrying him away and then - finally - he heard an answer. Quiet and far away, but it was definitely his name. “Get this thing off me for god’s sake!”

Apparently, the dragon didn’t like his prey fighting and struggling and making a fuss, however. Because soon after he heard Lucifer, Sam felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, rushing through his skull and sending him straight into unconsciousness.

\---

When Sam finally opened his eyes again he was lying on a cold and wet surface, surrounded by a smell of sulfur and wood and every bone in his body aching. He pushed himself off the floor, cursing this damn creature for ruining a nice evening - and his dress, which it ripped apart on the sleeves - and glared around. He quickly realized that he was not going anywhere on his own because just a few feet away from him were thick iron bars, locking him in what surely was a prison cell. He groaned in frustration and tried standing up to get a better impression of what was outside his cell - immediately falling back down when he put weight on his left ankle and screaming out in agony as pain shot through his whole leg. Sam hit his back pretty harshly when he hit the ground, but the pain was overshadowed by his foot.

As careful as possible, Sam lifted the fabric of his skirt and took a look at his ankle, holding his breath already and fearing it might be completely twisted or hanging off. He let out a huge sigh of relief when all he could see was that his ankle was swollen and nothing worse - he couldn’t step on it but it could be much worse. Groaning, Sam let his shoulders drop and looked around from where he sat. His scream didn’t seem to have alerted his kidnapper - yet - but he knew he had to get out of here somehow.

A loud bang, followed by the most horrified and pain-filled shriek Sam has ever heard in his life, interrupted his thoughts abruptly. He stared out of the cell with wide eyes, completely mortified by the fighting sounds he heard. There were more screams and screeches, banging and crashing that made the whole ground beneath him shake. And then, without a warning, everything was silent.

Sam shoved himself into the nearest corner, knowing there was no way to escape if the winner of this fight was coming for him. It didn’t take long before heavy and hurried steps echoed through the air and Sam had to fight against the urge to scream again. When he finally saw who was coming for him Sam almost fainted from relief.

“Lucifer!”

The angel wasted no time before holding out his hand and literally smashing the iron bars into dust and stepping into the cell. Sam was so happy he almost wanted to cry, but he held it together to not appear even more weak than he already did. When Lucifer perched down in front of him, checking for visible injuries, Sam saw that he was relieved too.

“Did this monster hurt you?” Lucifer asked with narrowed eyes and Sam lifted the skirt a bit.

“It knocked me out and somehow twisted my ankle,” he explained when Lucifer already inspected it. “I don’t think it’s broken, but it hurts a lot. I can’t walk.”

“Did it do anything else? Did it touch you?”

“Lucifer?” Sam raised a brow, confused. He didn’t think he understood. “I’m okay, really. I think it wanted to eat me or something.”

“Well, it won’t eat anything anymore,” Lucifer scoffed and Sam noticed his eyes flashing red. “Disgusting abomination, daring to violate you like this.”

Lucifer suddenly reached out and shoved a hand under Sam’s arm to hold him. Sam let him and right after he did the same with his legs and before he even knew it, Lucifer lifted him up and held him in his arms like a bride. Sam wrapped his arms around his neck to not fall down and make it easier for him. His face felt hot and he knew he was blushing like mad, but he couldn’t help but smile.

“You don’t need to be so protective of me,” Sam chuckled amused. “But thank you for coming after us, I don’t think I could have made it out myself.”

“It’s my fault, I didn’t come with you right away,” Lucifer said sincerely and began walking out of the cell. “I don’t know why it targeted you, but I chased it immediately.”

“I think I know why,” Sam mumbled and blushed even more, looking away. “I am… kind of his usual prey…”

“What are you talking about?” Lucifer asked, stopping dead in his tracks and looking at Sam in confusion.

“A while ago, when we were on lockdown in the bunker, we tried a few things to get out and… one of them required the blood of a virgin,” Sam explained without looking at Lucifer, kind of embarrassed that he was actually saying this out loud right now. “We tried purifying my blood but it affected me completely and, well… I guess I’m a virgin again? Maybe the dragon thought I was a girl and smelled it or something…”

“So, you are telling me, that I just saved a virgin princess from a big bad dragon?” Lucifer asked, not at all judging or mocking, which made Sam look at him. When their eyes met, Sam noticed Lucifer seemed actually joyful somehow.

“I think so?” he laughed nervously. “Just that I’m  _ not  _ a princess, you know…”

“Oh, I have read your fairy tales, Sam,” Lucifer smiled with a mischievous glare in his eyes. “And I know just what to do so no dragon will ever think about taking you again.”

Sam’s whole body tensed up and felt hot and cold at the same time. He knew exactly what Lucifer was talking about and he didn’t know how to react to it.

“I… I mean you don’t…” Sam swallowed and mentally slapped himself. “It’s okay, no dragon will do that again…”

“I am not planning to give them the chance,” Lucifer huffed and held Sam tighter.

Sam was stunned, torn between protesting and giving into his long felt wish for Lucifer to actually do what he was implying. He knew it was probably more important to him than to the angel, but he wanted to address this for over a month now and never had the courage to do it. It was a human need, yes, but he couldn’t suppress it forever.

“Lucifer,” Sam eventually mumbled, rather shy. “I really don’t want you to do anything because you feel you have to. This is not something to do without actually wanting it.”

Lucifer stopped right before the entrance of the cave the dragon had carried Sam to, looking down at the hunter in his arms. His eyes were stern, but not at all cold like Sam feared they would be. The sudden warmth in them surprise him actually.

“If you think I would not want this for only a second,” Lucifer said with a dark and utterly suggestive voice. “You are very oblivious.” And, without another word, Lucifer pulled Sam up and sealed his lips with his own. 

Sam closed his eyes, allowing this surprising turn of events to overwhelm him. He was absolutely losing himself in this touch, not even thinking about where they were or what could have happened just minutes ago. This, this was what he wanted for so long now and never dared to ask for to not look selfish. It wasn’t even about virginity or anything else, this was solely about Lucifer and him and it felt amazing. It was a difficult task to not hold Lucifer close when he pulled back and their eyes met.

“I want you to be all mine, Sam,” Lucifer growled quietly, sending shivers through every part of the hunter’s body. “Do you want to be mine? Mine and mine alone?”

“Oh god yes,” Sam whispered and pushed forward, drowning Lucifer in another kiss that made his head spin and his lions flare up with need.

It’s been too long since he waited for this question, there was no way to hold back at this point. Sam’s fingers dug into Lucifer’s neck as he kept himself as close as possible, not wanting to be apart more than necessary. When one of Lucifer’s hands shoved under his dress he almost melted against him, moaning into their kiss and feeling the heat rush through him.

This time, after Lucifer pulled away so they could get away from this place, Sam did more than just look. All of this made him messed up and needy already - he had near been this close to Lucifer before, not to talk about them actually kissing or more. So, Sam used the opportunity to give into his desires - if there was ever a chance to do this, it was now.

Sam’s lips brushed over Lucifer’s neck, finding the right spot to kiss him, but he didn’t stop with that. Soon, Sam’s tongue danced over Lucifer’s neck, throat and jaw, exploring and sucking the pleasantly cool skin. It didn’t take long before Lucifer’s breath began to hitch and he rolled his head to the side to grant Sam more space. They were not moving once again, but Sam didn’t care. He savored the feeling of finally being this close to Lucifer, to let the desires he had hidden for so long come to the surface.

“Damn, Sam,” Lucifer groaned and grabbed Sam tight, squeezing his thigh in the most sensual way possible. “I didn’t know rescuing you from a monster would have this effect on you.”

Instead of answering, Sam growled and dug his teeth into Lucifer’s neck, biting and sucking at the same time and pressing himself against the blond’s chest. He let one of his hand run through Lucifer’s hair, grabbing it loosely while the other steadied him by lying on his back. To him, this was more than just being aroused - this was like the need for his lungs to breathe and his heart to beat. It was a desire so absolute that it was impossible to ignore or suppress it and longer. He wanted this more than anything else.

“Take me, please,” Sam whispered with a hoarse voice, followed by more kisses on the angel’s jaw. “Just make me yours...”

Lucifer growled and took Sam’s breath away with another deep kiss. Sam’s eyes shut immediately and he barely realized the feeling of being pulled from where he was. He only noticed something was different when he was suddenly pushed into soft sheets and Lucifer’s hands were on him again.

When the first piece of his dress tore, Sam gasped and wanted to follow his instinct to stop it, but only seconds after Lucifer’s hands were roaming over his body and he simply let it happen. This was too good to be true, he had to be dreaming, he was sure of that. Then Lucifer suddenly ripped the corset of his dress apart - the last thing standing between them - and forgot all cautiousness.

“Holy hell…” Lucifer whispered, completely mesmerized, and Sam opened his eyes with mischief and a little bit of pride. He knew this was not what the other had expected, because underneath his dress, Sam actually wore something very special. He never thought it would come to this, so he had just taken the chance to go wild while he was already doing something crazy, not expecting anyone else to see this. Underneath his dress, Sam wore a filigrane and half cutout corset, knee-high garters and delicate lace panties he had found a few weeks ago - all in black and absolutely filthy looking when he put them on. Lucifer, however, didn’t seem to mind at all. Instead, his eyes were trailing over Sam’s body and the unusual attire, taking every inch of him like this in and soon, his fingers began trailing over the thin fabric on Sam’s legs. “You look absolutely gorgeous like this, Sam…” Lucifer growled seductively, licking his li

Sam threw his head back when Lucifer suddenly grabbed his wrists and pinned them into the pillow. He hovered over the human, eyes roaming over his body and taking every little movement in and enjoying the effect he had on him. It didn’t take long before Sam began whimpering under Lucifer’s touch, who began placing passionate kisses on his sun kissed skin. Before Sam could voice out his pleasure, Lucifer began biting into his skin, taking all words away and leaving him as nothing more than a whimpering mess.  His teeth dug into Sam’s neck and shoulders and made him cry out in anticipation more than once - he knew exactly that Lucifer was marking him and it was the hottest thing he could imagine. These marks would be visible for days and he kind of wished they would never fade away…

It was almost like a dream when Sam suddenly felt Lucifer’s fingers push into him - careful for a moment, but immediately demanding and dominant. He didn’t take long to prepare him, but he already had Sam in a state of absolute need when his finger retreated and he began pushing into him without a warning, rock hard and needy at the same time. Sam’s nails dug into Lucifer’s shoulders, but there was no stopping his angel anymore and when he began pounding into him - without giving Sam more than a few seconds to adjust to this intense new feeling - the hunter couldn’t do much more than roll his eyes back and moan in delight.

Lucifer was not gentle by any means, Sam noticed that right away. Instead, he quickly began rutting into him with more lust than he thought was possible. Sam could only cry out in pleasure and grab whatever he could - in this case Lucifer’s arms - and clinged onto him in a desperate attempt to find something to hold onto. There was too much he felt at once, pain and pleasure and absolute need mixing together and creating more satisfaction than he had ever felt before. But that wasn’t all, far from it in fact. Sam felt strong arms wrap around him, pressing his hot skin against the cold, stiff body of his angel and making every hair on his body rise in absolute arousal. Yes, it hurt like hell, but he never felt something so absolutely fulfilling and amazing before.

Sam was torn between crying out loud and begging Lucifer to fuck him harder - the mixture of Lucifer filling him up so completely, going even deeper with every thrust,  and his hands brushing over Sam’s thighs just too much to cope with right now. It was no surprise that he completely lost any other sense when Lucifer suddenly leaned down and began whispering with the most arousing voice he had ever heard.

“You are so damn tight, Sam,” Lucifer groaned, his face pressing against Sam’s hair and his hands holding him in all the right places while he kept fucking into him mercilessly. “You are so perfect for me - tight and hot and needy to finally be taken the way you’re supposed to be.” Sam completely lost himself in Lucifer’s touches and the angel fucking him senseless - quite literally. This experience was overwhelming in a way Sam had never experienced before and it didn’t help much that Lucifer kept telling him the different way he wanted to fuck him unconscious and make him forget even his own name.

“You feel so perfect on me,” Lucifer groaned at one point, holding Sam’s arms being his back and fucking into him like he was nothing but a puppet to be used. “I wish I could feel you like this all day - so deep inside you and knowing if only I got a little deeper, you would scream uncontrollably…”

Sam couldn’t form any words, not even a simple ‘yes’ or ‘fuck’ would come out. Instead his moans and cries of pleasure filled the air and when Lucifer suddenly began to whisper again - first in his ear and then against his neck - Sam felt like exploding. The words were beautiful, even if Sam couldn’t understand them and they made his stomach tighten even more. There was another voice, this time in his head, that whispered just what Lucifer was saying and Sam had no chance to stop himself from a lustful moan as he came hard.

He swore he already came multiple times, but he had no idea how often or when anymore, but this time was the most intense so far. Lucifer kept hitting his sweet spot so perfectly that Sam had lost track of time and everything else. There was just this sheer overwhelming pleasure inside of him and Lucifer’s whispered words that managed to make him feel like he was dying in the sweetest way possible. Sam’s eyes fell shut as he listened to the words in his head - words of praise and adoration and so much dominance that he couldn’t describe them.

When Lucifer finally came his arms wrapped around Sam in the most possessive way possible and he pressed his face against the crook of Sam’s neck, muffling his absolutely perfect cry and one last time making Sam cum dry and hard against him. He kept rocking into Sam, now more gentle but just as deep and intense, and Sam wrapped his own arms around Lucifer, kissing his neck and shoulders. His mind was still clouded with pleasure and barely able to form a single thought, but he didn’t care at all. This was the most extreme and intense thing he had ever done and he loved every second of it.

Sam felt a sudden emptiness when Lucifer eventually pulled out, but it didn’t last long. Only moments later his fingers were back inside him, making him moan quietly and utter delight. When Lucifer began brushing over his thighs, marking him once more in what felt like an almost ritualic way, all Sam could do was close his eyes and let him do as he pleased. This all felt so unreal and perfect, he didn’t want it to end. Every touch, every stroke over his skin and every moan escaping his lips felt like heaven.

“Mine,” Lucifer whispered again, underlining his word with a kiss in Sam’s adam’s apple. “Only mine… my perfect little human, my other half.” He hovered over Sam again, who forced himself to open his eyes and look into Lucifer’s. The desire and lust in them were still obvious and made the deep and passionate kiss that followed so much better. “You’re perfect for me Sam.”

“Only for you,” Sam whispered back, completely out of breath and messed up. His heart hammered in his ears, every muscle in his body ached from what happened and yet, he had never felt more content before. “I’ll always be yours, no one else’s.”

Later, when he laid next to his angel - head on Lucifer’s chest and legs tangled together - and slowly calming down, Sam thought that it wasn’t such a bad day in the end. Maybe he would actually start liking Halloween, after all he would always remember how Lucifer came to his rescue and finally claimed him as his. If there was something more perfect he didn’t want to know. And damn, Lucifer knew how to give someone a good time, he had no idea before this day...


End file.
